The Not so good hunter
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: When a hunter with no regards for life is introduced into a world where monsters and humans co-exist. He takes up life as a underground contract criminal who does what the highest bidder pays him to do. However he finds himself in the crosshairs of M.O.N who continue to pursue him.
1. Chapter 1:The terrible night

In a world where monsters or should I say liminals and people get along, there are few who choose not to and while most are protected by interspecies bill. However some will abuse the ACT and find loopholes.

The cultural exchange security squad is dispatched to enforce the extra species laws. They make sure humans treat liminals right, however due to badly written laws they can't handle a rowdy liminal.

M.O.N steps in when liminals act out of hand, when the police encounter an Untouchable situation and cannot intervene due to the bill.

Then when people or liminals need protection they hire TALIO. A security squad to help protect assets, made up of liminals and humans.

Then there's the hunter, he works for himself. He accepts all jobs. Once he receives payment he hunts, and his brutality is matched only by his taste for blood. One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie within him… and tonight was going to be a terrible night… tonight he hunts.

**In an unknown warehouse...**

In the dim warehouse some liminals walk around. Their uniforms obviously indicated that they worked for Talios. They greeted each other and began to catch up.

"Hey Hiro how's your day." An elf greeted her partner. She had green eyes and tan skin. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. Hiro was an asian male who wore wire framed glasses. His black hair was neatly combed over.

"Oh you know spent some time at the internet café, took a nap, got ready for the graveyard shift." He said as they began to patrol the warehouse.

"Wow even with such a limited life span, you humans sure know how to waste it." She remarked.

"Elenor, when Overwatch releases a new hero I gotta be on." He said as he watched the lights flicker a bit.

"God this warehouse gives me the chills." Hiro said as he looked across to see another patrol squad.

"Same…" She agreed as she eyed the shadows.

"Do you think it's weird that multiple squads were assigned to guard the warehouse. Like what are we even guarding?" Hiro asked and Elenor shrugged.

"Contract said it was classified, but details say it poses no hazard or has any value. If you read the contract more carefully instead of tapping away at your phone you see'd we have nothing to worry about." Elenor said as the lights went out.

"Okay, maybe we should worry about that…" Hiro said as emergency lights kicked in and brightened the area a bit. Elenor's radio started speaking.

"Charlie squad this is Alpha squad we need some back up now!" the radio yelled and it was followed by a scream and they heard a crash across the warehouse.

"Come on Hiro we have to check on squad one." Elenor said as she pulled her service pistol from its holster. Hiro did the same as they went to the sound of the crash.

They soon found one of the Talio agents crushed under broken crates. His blood spilled across the polished concrete floor, then they heard the dripping and as they looked up they could see the orc girl had a noose around her neck made from razor wire that cut into her raw flesh.

Hiro vomited, this was too much for him. He hunched over the ground as the bile that rushed through his throat burned. Eleanor helped him up and he wiped his mouth.

"We need to get outta here, let's go!" Elenor said as she pulled Hiro. The two suddenly tripped over some more razor wire. Elenor gritted in pain as the wire cut her shins.

"Help me up, Hiro." Elenor pleaded to her partner who helped her up unto her feet. Elenor grabbed her radio.

"Beta squad this is Charlie squad, where are you positioned." Elenor said as she walked off the cut.

"Copy that Charlie squad, this is Beta squad we are located west of the inside of the warehouse, what is the problem?"

"We witnessed two murders, the assailants unknown, killed both of them." She said into the radio.

"I'll get ahold of the dispatch operator and ca-hughh!" They heard from the radio and a body drop.

"Come on Hiro we have to go to the west side." Elenor said to which Hiro shook his head.

"Hell no, we don't get paid enough for this, for all we know Beta Squad is possibly dead. We need to call for backup." Hiro said as he tried to get ahold of the dispatch operator.

"Dispatch this is Charlie Squad, we have confirmed double homicide and one more-" Hiro said before he heard a power drill sound off in the warehouse and a scream.

"-two more possible victims, we need reinforcements." He cried into the radio. Normally the dispatch operator would be placed in a security van to patrol around and contact H.Q but they were quiet. All Hiro got was static and this frustrated him.

"Screw this I'm leaving, I'll get help I promise!" Hiro shouted as he and tried to make it to the warehouse doors as he ended left Elenor behind who tried to get up but slumped back down. Her leg was really shooting with pins and needles now. She rolled over underneath the warehouse storage shelves and decided to wait it out. Better to try and survive then die a brutal death.

Hiro saw the doors and smiled before a man stood between him and the door. He wore a long coat and a hood.. His face was covered by a white mask that had dark soulless eyes and a black gaping mouth that looked like it was screaming. Hiro could see the blood left on his arm and coat.

He held up a red gun and held it in both hands. Before Hiro could draw his own weapon the man had fire a nail into his arm which caused Hiro to drop his gun. The hunter fired multiple shots into Hiro. He screamed in pain as the nails penetrated deep within his body. He fell over spewing out blood and crying. The man before him held the nail gun to his head, Hiro looked up to his would be killer.

"Who are you?" He managed to sputter before coughing up more blood.

"I'm the hunter." The hunter said before firing a nail off into Hiro's head. The man went limp as blood trickled down his face he let up one last gasp of air before dying.

The hunter on the other hand tossed aside the nail gun and picked up his gun, he then calmly walked down to the warehouse. He knew there was one more guard left.

Elenor watched as the leather boots walked past her. She placed her hand to her mouth in an effort to conceal her location by not making a single noise.

The hunter looked around and shook his head. He simply kept walking and took out a crowbar to open the crate in front of him. There he pulled out a weird looking weapon. It looked like a suitcase. The hunter opened it and checked to contents before closing it.

He then took out a can of gasoline and began dousing the area with gas as the terrified Elf watched. She didn't want to draw her service pistol and try to shoot him and risk her own life against the killer. She just laid there and stayed silent as the hunter lit a match and burned the warehouse shelf before turning and leaving.

Eleanor watched as the fires raged. She only got out of cover when she heard the sirens of fire trucks come. She rolled out and attempted to limp out of the burning building. She then passed by one human body. He had been stabbed through the neck with a makeshift pole knife, then the other being a Lamia who had a power drill embedded in the back of her head. She disregarded the two bodies but then came across Hiro's. She looked down and tears welled up in her eyes as looked at the body of her friend that has been turned into a pin cushion.

"Hiro…" She cried but then heard the same leather boots. She turned around to see the hunter. He walked past the flames and after her. She drew her pistol and aimed for him.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and mag dumped the hunter. However he simply vanished and Elenor pistol clicked as she used the last bullet. The elf limped faster as she saw the exit. Once made it she saw the friendly fire fighters and made it into their welcoming arms. She looked back in the doorway to see the hunter glaring at her before he was engulfed in flames and vanished.

"Get her to safety!" One of them barked and shortly after the ambulance arrived to whisk the girl to the nearest hospital. Where doctors were able to treat her wounds. However, she felt a pang of pain in her chest as she thought about Hiro and the other who didn't make it.

**Elsewhere**…

The hunter looked at the warehouse from afar. He took the suitcase and walked off to a car sitting on the dirt road. He put the suitcase in the trunk and changed his attire to something more common before he stepped into his car and drove off into the night.

((I'm tired of writing Ecchi stuff and with Halloween two months away. I decided to play around with the idea of a hunter who is more killer than savior.))


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Showdown

**_(( I'll note about calling him The Hunter and not the hunter))_**

The Hunter is regarded as a fairytale in the underworld. Those who speak his name do so in terror. He who moves shrouded by the darkness of night. A knife that cuts the wind and the marked. An evil that is bought by those to make ends meet…

**Back to the warehouse...**

After the fire was put out Kuroko Smith was soon on scene. She looked over the TALIO van to find that the operator was dead inside.

The operator had many lacerations in his chest the murder weapon was a jagged piece of metal from a shipping container.

"Damn that's sick…" She said as she held her nose as the smell of blood assaulted her nostrils. She stepped into the partially charred warehouse and looked at the bodies. A man soon stepped in. He had a bald head and dark skin. He wore a tan long coat, underneath that a buttoned up dress shirt with a red tie along with black dress pants and fine leather dress shoes.

"Agent Smith!, Detective Royster, Bob Royster. It is a pleasure to meet you." Detective Royster said as he shook her hand.

"Greeting Detective Royster, I guess we'll be working on this case." She said and he nodded.

"So what do you think liminal or man?" He asked and Smith looked at the carnage.

"Hard to say. Our culprit, had hung an orc girl with razor wire. That takes strength…" She said as she looked up to body. It hadn't been touched by the flames along with the guard that was crushed under the crates.

"So what it looks like, the murderer was on top. They managed to get the razor noose around the orc girls neck, pulled her up and she bled and choked to death on it. Then they pushed the crate over and crushed this guy." Royster said.

"Yep, no DNA left behind, not a fingerprint, lots of blood that is likely from the victims, cameras were cut so no footage." Miss Smith said as she looked about.

"Yep and there's not many motives I can think of. Man or beast walks into a warehouse, murders a bunch of guards with makeshift weapons. Could be a hate crime but why a bunch of guards and not some defenseless liminals or humans?" Detective Royster asked and his phone rang.

"Hello… Yes… She is?... Be there soon… Alright Smith, it seems the only surviving guard woke up. She wants to cooperate." Detective Royster told her.

"I'll meet you there than." Miss Smith said as detective Royster nodded and promptly left. Miss Smith took another look at the bodies, passing by Hiro's charred body, she can see the nails jutting out his body. She sighed as she stepped into her car to let police do their work.

**In The Hunter's safehouse A.K.A a shady apartment complex...**

In darkness The hunter sat in a chair as he looked out the window. His phone rang and he answered.

"..." He stayed silent as he listened to phone. The other person on the line was giving him a hard time.

"... I'm on it..." He groaned and donned the white mask. It was time to hunt again.

**At the hospital...**

Miss Smith made it there and was inside where she met up with Detective Royster.

"Finally caught up, let's go she's in room 237-B." Royster said as they walked to the second floor to find the witness hospital room. Agent Smith knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard and when she did she saw the elf Elenor who had survived the fire.

"Hi Elenor, I'm Agent Smith and that's detective Royster." She said and pulled out a notebook.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about the warehouse incident. Did you see who the killer was?"

"Yes, it was somewhat tall. It wore black leather coat and boots. It wore a hood and white mask. That looked like the face of a ghost." She said and Detective Royster looked concern.

"What did you say his mask looked like?"

"Like a ghost, it had soulless eyes, and it's mouth looked like it was screaming." She told him.

"And did you see him take anything from the warehouse?" He asked.

"Yes, a metal briefcase." she told Detective Royster and he pinched his forehead.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Detective Royster said as he shut the door behind him.

"It'll be alright, the nightmare is over. I hope you get better." Smith said as she too walked out.

"Well that sums it up. This wasn't no ordinary hit, someone hired The Hunter to do this, but why murder a bunch of guards to steal a briefcase and torch the place, it's his m.o and the physical discription too, but he slipped up and left one person alive." Detective Royster said as he closed his notebook.

"Who's The Hunter." Miss Smith asked and Royster pulled out his smartphone to show Miss Smith a picture of him. It was grainy at best but showed The Hunter dressed in his hunting garb.

"The only photo that we have of him, he's has a rep for being an expensive hired gun. He allegedly has no ties with any gangs or crime syndicates, an agent of death and crime for the highest bidder." Detective Royster said as he looked at his watch. Soon the lights cut out and red emergency lights turned in as screaming could be heard down the hall.

"What the hell?" Smith said as she pulled out her handgun. Two armored beings walked in, they were decked out in mad max styled metal armor that covered them head to toe. The tall one was brandishing a machete the shorter one was using a makeshift harpoon gun. Miss Smith was quick to open fire but her bullets were no match for the two as they seemed to shrug off every shot and get closer. Detective Royster pulled Smith away pulling out his own revolver, shot the armored thugs who still shrugged off the bullets.

"Go run! Get back up!" Detective Royster shouted as he kept the two assailants at a distance. However the taller one actually managed to move pretty quickly in its metal armor. It closed the distance with Detective Royster knocking the gun out his hand and slashing the machete across his chest.

The detective screamed and fell as blood pulled around him. The thug kicked his body and Royster laid there motionless, the thugs seemed content with this and moved on to the elf's room.

"What the hell are you two?" She screamed and the shorter one simply grabbed her from the bed. Soon the window broke and in came The Hunter. Glass ran down on the thugs as The Hunter landed.

"Ripper, Hooper, you have something that's mine." He said as he pulled out a handgun and fired it upon them. However he wasn't aiming for Ripper or Hooper, just the elf girl who now laid limp.

"Now what brought you two here. I thought you two be in the middle east by now?" The Hunter questioned.

"We heard rumor of The Hunter roaming Japan. So we came here to kill you." Ripper said as he pointed the machete to The Hunter. The three then engaged in combat. The Hunter dove past the two leading them into the main corridor.

Ripper swung at The Hunter but he managed to evade its attacks. The two engaged in close quarter combat and it wasn't favorable for The Hunter, while he was a pro at C.Q.B, Ripper and Hooper were armored head to toe. A simple knife wouldn't get it and it wasn't like the gaps of there armor was in reach.

The Hunter decided that making a tactical retreat was for the better but as he leapt back Hooper managed to get a noose around his neck. The Hunter gasped as he was pulled back by Hooper, who took the noose and hooked it to a harpoon before shooting it into the ceiling. The Hunter was thrown upwards violently as he was hanged by the noose. He went limp as he dangled there and his knife clattered to the ground.

"The mighty hunter has fallen." Ripper said as he went to check the body. A switch blade fell down The Hunters sleeve and he stabbed it into the eye slit in Ripper helmet before kicking off his chest and cutting himself down from the noose.

"Dammit my eye!" The thug screamed as The Hunter dashed behind the counter.

"Get him Hooper." Ripper screamed and as Hooper checked the counter The Hunter threw two glass bottles at him.

"Really, you think that will work." Hooper asked and The Hunter lit a match. He tossed it at Hopper and he was engulfed in flames. Turns out he threw bottles of rubbing alcohol and the bottles kept coming.

"Fire!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he swatted the flames but soon succumb to the Raging Inferno. He curled up and let out his final words.

"It's so cold…" He said before he laid there. This angered Ripper who chased after The Hunter. The Hunter ran into a room and so did Ripper. However, all he found was Miss Smith. She shot all her bullets at Ripper but to no avail. He marched over to her and held up his machete.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Clear." The Hunter said and used a defibrillator to electrocute the armored Thug. He fell with a clatter and The Hunter rolled him over. He then looked at Smith and reloaded the pistol he had.

"Consider this a favor." He said and planted the gun to Ripper's eye slit and fired a most of his clip, Blood seeped out of the helmet and The Hunter stepped away.

"Stop you're under arrest!" Smith said as she pointed her gun at him, and The Hunter turned to face her.

"Did you remember to reload?" He asked to which Miss Smith pulled back the slide of her pistol to check but when she looked back, The Hunter was already gone.

Smith got up and looked out into the hallway to see the hunter give her a salute before disappearing into the darkness. She then turned her attention to see Detective Royster on the ground.

"Bob are you okay!?" She asked and he groaned as he got up.

"The fucker nicked me, but my body armor saved me." He said as he got up and held the wound. They looked around at the carnage that unfolded before them.

"The Hunter sure leaves a trail." Miss Smith said as the lights soon flickered back on. There were bodies hanging above them. They soon came across the Elf girl's body.

"He came to finish her off." Smith said as she looked over it as nurses and doctors ran around the place. Smith looked below the shattered window to see a car take off into the night.

The Hunter satisfied with the job done decides to head back to his apartment. He needed some more answers. Especially for the not so stealthy ambush.

**Back at The Hunter's safehouse…**

"The job is done… I faced some difficulty, mainly being ambushed by two highly armored mercs… Someone hired them to kill me, so I promptly killed them… You have no info on who could have possibly hired the two… well they're dead anyways… I'll make the delivery tomorrow." He said as he leaned back and listened to the phone.

"You say I have another Job… From who… Mr.Money Banks himself?... He's in town too… Alright after the delivery I'll speak to him… Tell my current client I'll be making the dead drop later and my money better be there… Alright bye." He said before hanging up.

The Hunter kicked up his feet as he looked out the window. Tonight was a good night for him.

**Miss Smith's apartment…**

This night was terrible for her. She saw more blood and death then she wanted too. She slipped out of her clothes and began to prepare a warm bath for herself.

She slipped into the warm water as she let her mind drift. All she could remember was The Hunter saving her from that machete wielding psycho and even though he could of killed her on the spot, he didn't and he just left.

"I guess he just doesn't kill anyone who isn't on his contract or in his way." Miss Smith said as she sunk deeper into her tub.

She still knew that The Hunter is a murderer who has no empathy for his targets and that he simply kills and disappears.

After she was done soaking, she got on her P.J's and slept. Maybe tomorrow will be better…


	3. Chapter 3: Descending into Madness again

**At The Hunter's safehouse...**

The Hunter closes eyes and then drifted into the sea of Dreams.

He dreamt of the once normal life he had. The Hunter remembered having a home to call his own and recalled when he was dumped from The Hunter's Nightmare to the real world, he was scared when he saw the monsters that walked among them but this time they were friends, however that didn't ease his paranoia.

The Hunter seemed to be sitting with one of these monsters, except the chat was rather pleasant. The monster in question was a monoeye. She looked like a human with the exception of having one giant eye. Normally he be jumpy around monsters but certain ones didn't make him anxious.

He saw that he was having tea with her and chatting about the time he was homeless. He sipped his tea.

"I can't believe you were homeless at one point. Sounds awful." She told him and he shrugged and smiled.

"It was, but you know did what most people do when they don't have money, join the army." He said.

"How was your military career?" She asked and he laughed.

"Oh when they say you get to see the world they're really talked about just going to the Middle East and at that point there really is nothing there, but I learned a lot in my tour." He said

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well that war is hell and trust me I've already trekked through one hell already but it wasn't the savagery of the enemy that scared me it was a savagery of my supposed allies. These two guys had a fondness for executing enemy soldiers via machete or noose. We called these guys Ripper and Hopper. After my two tours I promptly left the army." The Hunter explained.

"So what happened after you were discharged from the Army?" She asked.

"Became a handy man of course, you know roof needs new shingles people call me, your sink stopped working they call me… however I've been getting different calls lately." He said as the monoeye finished her cup.

"From who?" She asked.

"Private military companies they want to hire me, guess someone leaked my career info and they info and they got ahold of it. Now they won't stop hounding me to join their groups… heck even murky water called and they're known for hiring dangerous individuals."

"I mean it probably pay well." The monoeye said.

"Yeah guess it would…" he said as the dream began to fade away. The Hunter promptly woke up. He took a deep breath in before looking out the window. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon.

"Time to make some money." He said as he got himself ready.

**In an Alleyway...**

The Hunter drove into an Alleyway to drop off the briefcase. He gets a text message and looks inside a dumpster to find a small satchel. He picked it up and judging by its weight it was definitely his reward, as per instructions he leaves the metal briefcase in the dumpster and drove off with his reward.

His phone rang and he answered it putting it on speaker.

"You made the delivery?" A female voice asked.

"Of course I did, now I'm off to see Mr.Big banks himself." The Hunter said as he cruised along.

"Be Careful I heard that this meeting might be politically sensitive, seems Mr.Ojama is trying to get good with someone of powerful connections." The female voice said.

"Careful *tsk* name a time I wasn't careful?" He asked.

"Well one, you didn't finish off the elf girl on your first encounter, two you got ambushed by Ripper and Hooper and three our little mole has been saying that the cultural exchange security Squad is on high alert. So I say be careful."

"Henriett, I'm always careful. Just got a little sloppy during my last job." The Hunter said as he pulled up to a different alleyway.

"Okay just be safe, because if you die, I'll have someone resurrect you so I can kill you myself." Henriett said and The Hunter blew a raspberry.

"So mature for the supposed super assassin." She went on. He laughed a bit.

"I'll send you a split of the shares when I get back." He said and hung up the conversation. He stopped by an underground bar where he put on his mask and walked in.

People would stare and whisper as his shadow loomed over them. By the time he had gotten to the V.I.P room most of the bar cleared out.

"Mr.Ojama is expecting me." He said and the bouncer nodded letting The Hunter in. There he happened find Mr.Ojama sitting at the table with a red head wearing a crown and a peculiar dress.

"The Hunter has arrived, please take a seat. Make your acquaintance with the queen of hearts." Mr.Ojama said as The Hunter did his bow.

"Honor to make your acquaintance, your highness." The Hunter said making the queen giggle a bit.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." She said as he took a seat.

"Hunter, we have an interesting job for someone of your skillset, the queen here had her throne usurped by a succubus, she needs you to go to wonderland, behead this succubus so that she may restore wonderland." Mr.Ojama offered him.

"Sounds up my ally, but we have matter of payment. I don't come cheap you know." The Hunter said and Mr.Ojama snapped his fingers and one of his associates pulled out a rather large briefcase.

When the briefcase was opened. The Hunter stared in shock.

"How did you get your hands on a great one's coldblood?" He asked as he looked at the skull.

"I have my ways, and I know you love your blood, do we have a deal?" Mr.Ojama offered.

"Almost on top it off with a 100 grand and we have a deal." The Hunter said and Mr.Ojama nodded.

"Deal." He said and the two shook hands.

"How long will it take to reclaim my throne?" The Queen asked.

"A week and a half tops, your highness." The Hunter answered her and she nodded.

"Then may good fortune be with you my brave hunter." The Queen said before The Hunter did his bow again and soon left. He soon got into his car and dialed Henriett.

"So Mr.Ojama seems to be taking a liking to the Queen of hearts now." The Hunter said as he drove up the road.

"Oh her, miss chops your head off at any given moment. What did she want?... wait why the hell is the Queen of Hearts outside of Wonderland?" She asked.

"Simple, someone booted her off the throne and now she wants them beheaded." He told her.

"You know wonderland is a dangerous place, Hard to get in, nearly impossible to leave… If you found a wererabbit and followed it, you might be able to find wonderland. The matter is just getting back." She said and he laughed.

"I escaped The Hunter's Nightmare, I can find my way out of Wonderland." The Hunter said confidently.

"I guess you're right… how long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Maybe a week and a half. I have to find Wonderland, trek my way through Wonderland, assassinate the succubus that's sitting on The Queen of Hearts's throne find my way back and call it a day." The Hunter said casually.

"Alright bring me back so cool photos of wonderland." Henriett asked him.

"I will, bye." He said as he drove back to his safe house.

**Back at the Safe house...**

By noon The Hunter was packing.. He tried not to use hunter tools and weapons. Because he didn't want to bring back memories of Yharnam.

However, he knew he was going to find himself in a weird realm where laws are now being governed by a demon and that means to bring anything to help him complete the mission. That's why he brought out The Hunter's Blunderbuss, A hunter's pistol, and a Saw Cleaver to fight off any violent denizens of Wonderland. He packed some other goodies such as multiple throwing knives, a variety of knives in his tool belt, along with a bandolier and gun belt that held many quicksilver bullets. He then packed an assortment of tools that would let him survive in the wilderness alone.

He left the safe house through the fire escape and climbed down where and went behind the building. He pulled the tarp off to reveal a motorcycle. It was just a chopper bike in his favorite colors black and chrome and he got on.

He put on a helmet which covered his head and flipped the visor down to conceal his face before he took off. He knew where he needed to head if he wanted to find Wonderland.

**Smith's Apartment...**

She had begun the day by making a cup of instant coffee. Her phone began to ring and the person on the other line seemed frantic.

"Hey Doppel what's happening?" She asked over the phone. She spat out her coffee at the info she was receiving.

"The Hunter was meeting with Mr.Ojama and The Queen of Hearts?!... He's going to make his way to Wonderland?... He'll need to find a wererabbit todo so and the only place to find one is… oh, Doppel have the rest of the girls cover for me, it's time The Hunter becomes the hunted." Smith said as she frantically got dressed in her Strike force outfit. She put her hair in a ponytail before heading out.

**At an unnamed meadow…**

The Hunter pulled up with his bike and calmly propped up the kick stand. He reached into his coat and pulled out a bundle of carrots.

For him tracking a wererabbit was as easy. He held the carrots down wind. He made sure to keep his mask off to not spook anything that came his way. Rather using the darkness of his hood to hide his face.

Soon enough a wererabbit popped up in front of him. She had the torso of a human with the legs of a white rabbit. He looked at her red eyes and her green hair.

"Hello traveler, what brings you here with a bunch of carrots." She asked

"I came for a relaxing walk. I brought the carrots as a snack, cause I love carrots." He said and she hopped around him.

"Oh I love carrots too!" She exclaimed and The Hunter nodded.

"Would you like to have one." He asked and she nodded very fast.

"Oh thank you so much. My name is Bunbun, what's yours." She asked.

"My name is Hunter." The Hunter said as she awed.

"That's cool, are we friends now?" Bunbun asked and he nodded. The Hunter looked around and noted her curious behavior, very typical of wererabbits, along with their energetic behavior.

"Of course we can be friends, how about we take a walk or we can skip and hop." The Hunter said and she smiled. She took The Hunters hand and began to skip and hop around aimlessly.

"Oh it's so great to have a friend, we can talk about everything." She said.

"Oh well I heard about this place called Wonderland." The Hunter injected into the conversation which made Bunbun even more excited.

"Oh Wonderland, I know where that place is because I have a home there!" Bunbun explained.

"We should go see it, it'd be a lot of fun." He coaxed her and off they went hopping along until she led him to a rather large hole.

"We can reach Wonderland through here, come on." She said and The Hunter looked down it, he recalled saying.

"Huh this is going down the Rabbit's hole, huh?" He said and she nodded before pulling him down the rabbit hole. It was surreal, first it was dark then it was bright and colorful, and they went from falling to flying.

"I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic!!!" The Hunter said as he flipped around. Bunbun giggled as the two were soon ejected from the rabbit hole and onto the outskirts of Wonderland.

"Welcome to Wonderland!" She exclaimed as The Hunter recollected his senses and his belongings. He looked around was shocked at what he saw. Wonderland was Yharnam's exact opposite. It was bright, colorful and beautiful.

"So which way to The Queen of Hearts's castle?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She said with a smile and The Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We could go back to my house." Bunbun offered and at first The Hunter was going to turn this down but… he figured he could use Bunbun's house as a landmark incase he ever needed to leave.

"Go ahead and lead the way." He said and the two strolled off.

**Back at the unnamed meadow…**

Miss Smith had arrived to the area. She didn't see The Hunter but saw fresh tire tracks.

"Someone has been poking around here." She said as she followed the tracks behind some bushes and found The Hunter's motorcycle. She took photos of it to send to the police department to have this Vehicle pounded. It would be a good idea to deny The Hunter any plans to escape, if it was his bike.

She then followed another set of tracks. One was some awfully huge rabbit paw prints while the others were regular foot prints. She then noticed how they tracks crisscrossed.

This was no doubt The Hunter's doing as to throw off any who may be following. This was going to take Miss Smith awhile.

**At Bunbun's house…**

The wererabbit led The Hunter to her home it was a house covered by a sod roof, she opened the door to her home and allowed The Hunter in. He placed his saw cleaver and blunderbuss as the door.

"Do you still have the rest of the carrots I thought I would make dinner." She said and he handed her the bunch of carrots.

The home in question was rather cozy albeit a bit small. She had a kitchen, that connected to a living room. It was decorated and even had a fireplace. The living room connected to the bed room.

The Hunter looked around to see photos of Bunbun and maybe her parents which was a wererabbit and a human man, nothing else though

"I take it you live alone?" The Hunter asked as he looked around the place.

"Yeah… I had my mom and Dad but that changed when the interspecies bill was enacted." Bunbun said as she tried getting her wood stove to work.

"Allow me." The Hunter said as he pulled a match from his coat and struck it across the bottom of his heel. He tossed lit the stove and this allowed Bunbun to begin boiling water.

"What happened after the bill was enacted." He asked as he went back to the living room.

"Well the bill basically forced my mom and dad to separate. My dad went to prison, the loneliness killed my mom and after hearing about the death my dad committed suicide leaving me alone..." She told him as she hopped into the living room, it was moments like these that he realizes that some liminals were more human than monster.

"I'm sorry to hear that… must be traumatizing." He said as he sat with her. He could recall when he lost someone to… he pushed that memory away.

"Hunter could you take off your hood, I want to see your face." She asked and normally he'd refuse but… he kinda felt comfortable, especially since this place seemed rather secluded from the rest of the world. He took it off and she smiled.

"Well, fuck the bill, did no one any good anyways…" He said as she smiled.

"Yeah I your right, well that's why I live in Wonderland. Though I don't try to explore it even if my curiosity yells at me." She said which intrigued The Hunter.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well The Queen of Hearts would turn me into a March Hare if I dared neared the castle like the wererabbits before me." Bunbun told him as she got back up and proceeded back to the Kitchen.

"I take it would not be a very pleasurable experience?" He asked.

"No, imagine having your mind scrambled, No thanks I'll stay out of the reach of The Queen of Hearts." She said as she began to chop up some carrots.

"So I take it she's not a popular figure around here?" He said and she nodded.

"Sneeze when she speaks, off with your head. She has executed people over the smallest of offenses." Bunbun explained.

"Sheesh, I take it you haven't heard of the recent news then?" He asked and she tilted her head in response.

"No I get all my news from the Cheshire cat when she comes along but it's been awhile." Bunbun said.

"The Queen of Hearts throne has been usurped. A demon now sits in it." The Hunter explained

"Would it be better or worse?" Bunbun said sarcastically.

"Worse, it's a succubus, and who knows what things it could be enacting now." The Hunter said as Bunbun placed the carrot pieces into the pot.

"Yeah that sounds bad… so what do you do as a job." She asked and he leaned back a bit.

"I'm a er… bounty hunter." He cautiously answered and she looked at his saw cleaver and blunderbuss.

"So that's why you have a gun?" She asked.

"Yep, a blunderbuss, though it's used for hunting inhuman beast. Not polite liminals like yourself." The Hunter said as he looked at his blunderbuss at the door. Bunbun soon came back with a tray and placed it on the coffee table.

"Carrot stew with a bit of green onion as garnish." She said as she served The Hunter a bowl. He bowed his head in thanks and watched Bunbun take the first spoonful before taking taking some himself. He swished it around a bit trying to see if there was anything unusual.

It wasn't uncommon for assassins to be targets for other assassins. While he didn't think Bunbun had any ill feelings or intentions to murder him, however these were just habits he did in order to insure his own wellbeing.

"It tastes great… I don't suppose you could make carrot cake." He said and she smiled as she held bowl. However The Hunter could soon smell a scent that he remembered all too well.

"Bunbun I need a place to hide. Someone is coming, and they will ask for me. Act like you never met me." He said and Bunbun ushered The Hunter into her bedroom.

"Stay here, I'll be back when it's safe." She told him. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. The Hunter placed a finger to his mouth as he closed the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Cultural Exchange Agency, please open up." She heard.

Bunbun cracked the door open a bit. Miss Smith stood at the otherside.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Smith peered over her. She could see the Saw Cleaver and Hunter's blunderbuss but didn't pay mind to it as she assumed Bunbun owned it.

"Have you seen a man, wears a lot of leather, he's armed and dangerous. I've seen his tracks around your house so I am wondering if he stopped by." Smith questioned her.

"No, I haven't seen any men like that around… anything else?" Bunbun asked.

"May I come inside?" Smith asked and Bunbun shook her head.

"No can do, I know my rights. I think you should leave now." Bunbun told her and Smith frowned.

"Remember he's armed and dangerous." Smith told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah bye." Bunbun said as she shut the door on her. Smith turned around and walked away. She knew something was up but couldn't stay close so she walked far enough.

Bunbun opened her bedroom door and shut it behind her to find The Hunter sitting on her bed.

"Is she gone?" He asked and Bunbun. She then undressed before The Hunter could notice wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She hopped on The Hunter who was taken by surprise.

"You know I just couldn't help myself to you, I was waiting for the perfect moment and now here you are lying on my bed." She said rather lustfully. The Hunter smiled a bit as he, himself was liking where this was going. She began to unbutton his jacket and shirt.

"I was thinking the same thing, I know you're quick but I like to take my time, if you know what I mean?" He told her and she smiled.

"Oh I know what you mean." She said as the two embraced and kissed passionately. They broke away and Bunbun looked into The Hunter's sharp eyes. She leans over and blows out the lamp before their night activities could continue...

**At ****Miss Smith's current location...**

Meanwhile, Smith camped out outside Bunbun's hearing range. She had pitched a tent up and stoked a fire to keep herself warm.

"I know that bunny girl was lying, the tracks lead to her house and nowhere else." She said to herself, then she simply sighed as she went into her tent.

This was needlessly frustrating but if The Hunter was there she could nab them both. She pulled the slide of her handgun. Sure enough there were tranq rounds in it.

She laid in her sleeping back and she two drifted to sleep.

**((Not a lot of action in this chapter just a lot of character building here, well for The Hunter.**


	4. Chapter 4:Blood of prey

**At Bunbun's...**

As The Hunter dreamed, he saw himself driving a car. Someone was next to him it was a woman, but the light was so bright he couldn't make out her face.

Then he heard another car screech to a halt and a gunshots echoed followed by a scream.

The Hunter woke up with cold sweat. He looked over to see Bunbun fast asleep. Her arm rested across his chest and he gently picked it up and placed it by her side. He slowly got out of bed as to not wake the sleeping wererabbit.

He clothed himself and got his gear but as soon as he got to the door. Bunbun was up and she stared at The Hunter all while draped in her blanket.

"Where you going so early?" She asked with a yawn.

"I have a job to finish so I must go." He said and Bunbun moved to him.

"But Hunter don't you wanna stay with me just a bit longer?" She asked and The Hunter paused for a moment. He should've seen this coming and now.

"I can't I have to move, Smith knows I'm here, this place is not safe for me anymore." The Hunter said. However Bunbun wrapped herself around him.

"I don't want you to leave, I'll come with you, we can live on the run together!" She cried, and he turned around and hugged her tightly.

"You don't want to get wrapped up in my life, it is cruel and harsh." He said and she sniffled.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to be with you." She said and he held her hands.

"And I want you to be safe, I will not share my sins with you." He reasoned with her.

"Will you come back?" She asked and The Hunter looked down as he thought of an Answer.

"I will comeback before I leave Wonderland if I live." He said but before he could leave Bunbun asked.

"Who's Lizze?" She asked this stopped The Hunter dead in his tracks, his blood ran cold as he heard that name.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked as he slowly reached into his coat. His hand wrapping around his pistol.

"You mumbled it in your sleep. Who is she?" She asked and The Hunter eased up a bit and took his hand out of his coat.

"I regret not telling you this but I am windowed, Lizze was my wife." The Hunter explained.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Bunbun said and The Hunter sighed a bit.

"It's okay… I'm leaving." The Hunter said as he walked out the front door. The Hunter was off, he put on his mask as he trekked Wonderland it was odd landscape but he managed to find a vantage point on a hill. It seems he was far from the castle. However something seemed off. He could smell something that wasn't usual. It smelled like perfume.

"Show yourself, I know you are around here." He said and a girl began to appear out of thin air. She had black and purple hair along with yellow eyes that stared down The Hunter. Her cat ears twitched a bit as she flicked her tail.

"Ah The Hunter has noticed me, I'll give you a thumbs up for paying close attention. Very few can find a Cheshire cat." She applauded him.

"I thought a Cheshire cat was supposed to be well a cat, not a cat girl?" The Hunter said.

"Well times change and stuff changes, let's just say we have come a long way from being cats." The cat girl said.

"So why are you following me?" He asked.

"Don't be so daft now, all Cheshire cats are guides of Wonderland and from how you dress and how you look you really don't look like your from wonderland, my name is Nora." She told him.

"Hmph! You got that damn right… my name is Hunter, so which way to the queen's castle?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"So you must be part of the Entourage of men wanting to have their lustful fantasies fulfilled?" She remarked.

"No… Men are just coming here to get laid?" He asked and her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, and unfortunately I have to warn them not to go see the succubus has a plan she uses Wonderland to lure unsuspecting men in with the hopes of getting laid and using her demonic powers turn them into monsters themselves." Nora told him.

"So the succubus she plans on making an army out of these men?" The Hunter asked and she nodded.

"Yup, She's even casted a spell over most of Wonderland. She changed most of its inhabitants into sex driven monsters." Nora explained.

"So does that make you one of them?" He asked.

"Looking to laid big boy?" She asked as she brushed her tail up his body and across his nose.

"No I'm just wondering how reliable your story is, she cast a spell over Wonderland. Why aren't you one of them?" He asked.

"Simple a lot of us Cheshire cats we're on the edge of Wonderland we managed to evade the initial range of the spell, well most of us… anywho, if you aren't here to get laid, why are you here?" She asked and The Hunter readjusted his mask.

"Classified, If I told you, I have to kill you and you what they say about curiosity and cats." The Hunter said. Nora grinned at this.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that little quip, alrighty then, if you plan on crossing through Wonderland's forest be careful of the Jabberwock, She guards the routes to Wonderland and is under the Succubus control, she will try to dominate you." Nora told him and The Hunter laughed a bit.

"Dominate me?, what she gonna hump my leg like a dog?" The Hunter said as he looked onward.

"Oh she'll do a lot more than that and if I was you, I take this a little more seriously." Nora said and The Hunter scoffed at this.

"Oh I'm as serious as they get, now if this conversation is over. I'll take my leave thank you very much." The Hunter said as he slid down the hill. Nora just watched as he went into the woods. Upon storming the woods The Hunter knew he wasn't alone it seemed that those beastman that Nora talked about were on his trail. Little did they know of the bloody fate that would befall onto them. The beastman circled The Hunter snarling as they thought they had cornered him.

"Finally some action." The Hunter said as he pulled his saw cleaver and blunderbuss off his back and the fight began. Two of the beastman tried to attack The Hunter at once but he managed to keep one at bay with a volley of hot quicksilver sharpenal shot from the blunderbuss as he brought the saw cleaver down onto the other sinking the teeth of his weapon into it's flesh.

The Hunter relished in the blood that the beastman bled as the monster jumped back from the pain. The Hunter wiped the blood off and smeared it upon his mask.

"Oh the blood, how I missed it." He said as pulled out a throwing knife and nailed the other beastman in the eye, causing it to howl and writhe in pain. More of these feral beasts came after hearing the cry of their breathern's pain.

They too challenged The Hunter who gladly welcomed more to join his slaughter session. These Beastman were't coordinated and thus made easy pickings for The Hunter as one got too close allowing The Hunter to blast its head into bits. The bits and blood further enticed The Hunter as he began to hack and slash away at the beastmen.

Everything became a flurry after his bloodlust overcame him. Beastmen died left and right to his saw cleaver, some were riddled with bullet holes where The Hunter's blunderbuss have met its mark. Their blood pooled around the ground as their bodies piled up.

The surviving beastmen decided to wise up and flee, leaving The Hunter to dance in their pools of blood. Oh he was just having too much fun and the smell of blood just invigorated him. He then began to hear the voices again as he felt the echoes of the blood strengthen him.

"Stop fooling around Hunter, you must hunt and complete the contract." The voice told him and he snapped out of his psychotic trance. He dropped the intestines of corpse and rubbed blood on his hands off. He needed to wash the rest of this blood away asap.

The Hunter trekked further into the woods to find a small pond and jumped into it. The pool of water turned red as he washed most of the blood of his outfit and climbed out soaking wet. He continued on as a familiar face continued to pursue him.

**Back with Miss Smith.**

Smith had awoken long ago and packed up camp to continue pursuing after The Hunter, she too went up the hill to the vantage point to look over Wonderland. She could see the vultures and ravens circling around an area where she heard the gunshots come from, so it was her best interest to investigate.

However, before she could, she was interrupted by the same Cheshire cat who talked to The hunter.

"My my, a woman finding herself lost in Wonderland, if I were you I turned back now, unless you want to be turned into a permanent guest of Wonderland." Nora warned her.

"Okay, did you see where a tall man wearing a mask went?" She asked and Nora pointed down the hill in the direction The Hunter ran off to.

"Oh that scary looking guy, Hunter? Yeah, I warned him about the monters of Wonderland but he didn't listen, probably some monster girl's sex slave or he was ripped apart by the beastmen hunting parties." Nora told her and Smith adjusted her sunglasses, she knew The Hunter enough to know that a few liminals would not get the best of him.

"Yeah well The Hunter is dangerous, glad to see he didn't just strangle you after he was done talking with you." Miss Smith said and Nora grinned at this.

"Well I suppose he really ain't bad." Nora said.

"Or he probably didn't have any reason to kill you." Miss Smith suspected as much, without saying another word she would soon venture down the same path that The Hunter had went. She would soon come across the corpses and gore that he had left behind. The crows were picking at the corpses of the beastmen.

"Yeah he's not so much of a bad man until her strings your intestines on tree branches." Smith remarked as she gawked at the carnage. Given how The Hunter has been passive until now could possibly mean that hostile liminals are in the area. She used her satellite phone to make a call, while Wonderland was a region where cellar devices are blocked out, certain satellite devices can make calls.

"Zombina it's Smith, I need you here asap, time is of the essence… Yes gather the rest of the strike force, Doppel will not be needed for this one, you need to head to the meadow I went earlier, I have placed a flag at the route to Wonderland, you will rendezvous with me when you get here." Smith instructed over the phone. She continued onward to find the pond that was tinted crimson.

She would soon come across fresh tracks, thanks to The Hunter's shoe style was actually quite unique, it was shaped like a boot, and the tread was a very rigid pattern, obviously to give him better traction in the wilderness. This gave Smith the upper advantage she needed in tracking The Hunter.

**Back to The Hunter…**

The Hunter moved along to path quickly as the blood echoes from his previous encounter had made him stronger. However something else was closing in on him, Something flew over The Hunter. Another beast to slay perhaps?

Once he made it to a clearing he could see a woman with purple pinkish horns fly down with the wings that were attached to her back. The ends of her hands were claws and the bottoms of her feet were monster like and sported long sharp talons. Her tail swung from side to side as she looked at the man before her.

"You must be the succubus?" The Hunter presumed.

"Incorrect I am a Jabberwock, and that you must be an intruder. Under the succubus orders I'm to take you to her." She said and The Hunter laughed.

"Over my dead body." He said before taking out his saw cleaver and blunderbuss.

"You dare challenge me." The Jabberwock exclaimed.

"Lady, I'm going to turn your horns, into a um.. Horn, dammit that sounded better in my head." The Hunter said as they began to fight. The Hunter was the first to strike but The Jabberwock's bony forearms blocked his initial strikes. He reached out and grabbed his hand lifting The Hunter off the ground,however he wasn't having any of that so he planted his foot in her face delivering multiple kicks before The Jabberwock dropped him.

In a shower of sparks, The Hunter transformed his Saw cleaver by unfolding the blade so that it may take it's cleaver form. He shot his blunderbuss at The Jabberwock who was stunned by the force of the shrapnel. The Hunter then brought the cleaver down onto her getting, however the blade got simply cut outer horn and got caught on her inner horn. She yelped in pain as she stomped the ground. The shockwave being powerful enough to send The Hunter back.

The Jabberwock pulled the saw cleaver out and threw it aside as she growled at The Hunter. She then huffed and blew a pink cloud at The Hunter who naturally dodged it the sweet smelling cloud. She then closed in on him. She grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. He brought up his blunderbuss and shot it, but The Jabberwock had blocked it from hitting her face by using her bony forearm.

"A fine warrior indeed, an even finer trophy husband you'll make." She said as she blew more of that pink breath at The Hunter's face, easing her grip so The Hunter may breathe it in. He hacked and coughed as The Jabberwock looked at him lustfully.

"It be a waste handing you to her, you will be mine now." She said as she went from choking him to gently embracing him. She placed her claws on his mask. She wanted to see what was under the mask, but before she can, a shot rang out from under and she felt the warm blood ooze from her abdomen. She fell back as she gripped at her wound. The Hunter stood back up and stared at The Jabberwock.

"The my pink breath should've seduced you!" She said as she fell back.

"Oh, I faked breathing it in, just cough without pulling in my breath." He said as he loaded another bullet into his pistol and he shot. He walked over and she stared down the barrel of his pistol. She quivered in anticipation. However the shot never came, instead when she looked The Hunter pistol whipped her, knocking her unconscious.

**Back at the unnamed meadow…**

Zombina and two other girls had gathered as they were prepared in joining in on this hunt. There behind the truck sat a shy girl who happened to be a monoeye, she was the team's sniper she shyly stayed afar from her group as she checked her sniper rifle, being sure to bring live ammunition and tranquilizers. She slung the rifle over her shoulder as she brushed her purple hair back.

The other girl was a juggernaut, standing at about 7'5, she wore heavy armor that covered her head to toe. Tionishia was the team's body guard, using her own strength she had no need for weapons when she could simply pulverize any enemy with her fist alone. The ogre up did her long blonde hair before putting the helmet over her red horn and head.

"So what's so important about this op?" Tio asked

"Simple, Smith has corned not just any crook but The Hunter himself, this is gonna be my only chance to meet it." Zombina said. The redhead zipped up her suit and holstered her submachine guns and slung back her rifle and placed a sawed off shotgun in her front holster. The zombie did love her guns.

"Are you a big fan?" Tio asked and Zombina smiled barring her sharp fangs.

"Fan is a bit of an understatement, I adore The Hunter, a contract criminal who uses obscene amounts of violence. Don't get me wrong though, The Hunter is a wanted man or whatever it is, but Ican't help but admire its brutal nature." Zombina raved as she froathed over The Hunter.

"Anyways, Manako are you ready!?" She asked.

"Um y-yes, I'm ready." She sputtered and Zombina grinned.

"Alright then the ops is a greenlight, let's move out ladies." Zombina said as they find the hole to Wonderland easily due to the flag Miss Smith left behind. The trio went down the rabbit hole and soon found themselves in Wonderland.

"So, how will we find Miss Smith?" Tio asked as Zombina gestured to the device in her hands, it was an RFID transponder.

"We can easily pick up Miss Smith's location using this little device right here. She said as she started tracking down Miss Smith. The trio were off they passed by Bunbun's house and then over the hill, to find the bloody corpses strung around. Zombina was quick to check them out, by now flies have begun to swarm the corpses.

"Yep, this is The Hunter's work alright…" Zombina said as Tio took gagged at the horrid smell. Manako stayed away, rather keeping watch than gawk at the hellish sight. Zombina took a sniff and took a chunk of flesh and chewed on it.

"Ew gross." Tio remarked.

"Hey I'm just conducting my own investigation, and from the taste of the meat alone, it was ripe. These bodies have been dead maybe for an hour or two at least." Zombina said as they further to find Miss Smith camping around and drinking instant coffee.

"Ah girls, good to see you all here." Smith said and she drank the rest of her coffee.

"What's the situation?" Zombina asked to which Miss Smith smiled.

"I saw The Jabberwock flew overhead and heard some gunshots in the distant, either The Hunter has become prey to The Jabberwock or The Hunter bagged another liminal." Miss Smith suspected.

"Well let's find out." Zombina said and when they approached the initial area, where the fight happened they found no bodies, just a bloodstain on the ground. This frustrated the group who looked around for any hints on where The Hunter may have gone?

"You think The Jabberwock could have flown off with him?" Manako asked as she searched the area.

"It could be… or he lined up a shot and killed The Jabberwock." Zombina said and Miss Smith whistled to get their attention. Seems she found the piece of The Jabberwock's horn.

"This is the only piece of evidence I could find, no ripped up clothes, no tracks, it seems like they vanished, and that has The Hunter written all over it. We have to split up and find him. Manako you take overwatch, Tio on me, Zombina head west. I want a 5 kilometer search perimeter, move ladies." Smith ordered and off they went to hunt The Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5:Hunter's tea party

The Jabberwock groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly as she noticed she was a darker place of Wonderland. She felt a sharp pain in her side as she looked up to see The Hunter.

"What happened?" She groaned as she looked at her side to see a bandage over where she had been shot.

"I took you to a safe place to heal your injuries. I removed the bullet, I also cauterized it with my matches and stitched it closed." He said as he continued to whittle a hole away in the bullet.

"You shoot me and then you save me, why?" She asked as she struggled to sit up only to have The Hunter help her.

"Maybe I thought your actions didn't warrant a death sentence, maybe I think you can still be of use, or maybe I'm just a good person." He said as he offered her a sip of water from his canteen. She took it and let out a breath of relief.

"If you were good you wouldn't have shot me…" She said.

"If I was evil, I would've killed you from where you kneeled." He said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Okay point taken, what is your name?" The Jabberwock asked.

"Hunter… and you?" He asked.

"Carroll… what do you want with me?" Carroll asked.

"Info, what has the succubus done?" He asked.

"Oh her, she had overthrown the throne and ran the queen of hearts out of Wonderland. She also controls many of the inhabitants." The Jabberwock explained.

"So you're under her influence." He asked.

"Was, I don't know what you did but I don't feel her presence anymore." Carroll said as she rubbed her head.

"Hmph, are you supposed to be the most powerful." The Hunter said as he unfolded is saw cleaver to inspect it.

"Yes and I am the least maddest of them all." She said as the Hunter looked at the notch in his blade and groaned.

"I take it folk aren't sane here?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes this place grips at your very sanity..." She said with a pained gasp. The Hunter took out a syringe and injected its contents into her.

"This will ease the pain. Do not strain yourself too much or the wound will open up again, now rest." He said as he placed something into her palm. Carroll looked down to see it was a bullet, the very same bullet he shot her with attached to a necklace made of leather.

"Let this serve as a reminder of our fight, goodbye." He said and walked out, he took off the cloth he had tied around his shoe. He originally used it to hide his footsteps but he knew it would only throw them off for a bit.

The Hunter went off again, this time through the darkness of the forest. He heard someone singing and has he stepped closer he heard a scream.

He looked under his boot to see that the flower beneath him had a face that was now… crumpled. The Hunter scraped his boot against the ground and continued on...

**Back with M.O.N**

"Zombina how close are we?" Smith asked.

"Close, blood trail is stronger, it's leading us to a thicker part of the woods." Zombina said as she got out a flashlight. The four managed to find Carroll slumped up against the tree.

"We have an injured civilian." Zombina said as Miss Smith quickly rushed over.

"Yep that's a Jabberwock alright, looks like The Hunter did her nasty." She said as she looked at the blood stains on the Jabberwock's clothes.

"Is she dead?" Tio asked and Zombina tapped Carroll who woke with a jump.

"Nope, still alive." Smith said.

"Please leave me alone, I'm very tired." She said as she closed her eyes again.

"What happened?" Smith asked.

"I was shot by Hunter, he saved my life by taking the bullet out of me." Carroll said as she weakly pointed at her bandages.

"Where did he go?" She asked her. The jabberwock pointed in his direction

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Smith asked Carroll who nodded before drifting back to sleep. They began to search along the dark forest for any clues.

**Meanwhile with The Hunter…**

The Hunter had finally come across a clearing from the dark forest. There he heard steam whistling into the air. It seems that he had stumbled upon a tea party.

There at the table sat various men who giggled and laughed while they sipped tea. This sight seemed too joyus. At the head of the table sat a women who wore a green tailcoat along with a large green top hat. Next to her was another wererabbit but unlike Bunbun she had pink hair and fur and wore a more revealing outfit.

The Hunter took off his mask and his face under his hood once again as he approached the tea party cautiously. Normally he tried to maintain a low profile but thanks to the isolation of Wonderland and it's partially deranged inhabitants he felt it was okay to somewhat interact with the inhabitants.

"Excuse me, I am terribly sorry to interrupt but I am lost can you direct me to the castle?" The Hunter asked and she set down her tea cup. She hummed for a bit tapping at her chin

"I beg your pardon, but I seem to have forgotten… If you'd like, you may join our tea party while I try to remember. My name is… well folk usually call me Hatter" The lady said. The Hunter looked at the men who seemed to ignore their surroundings and were fixated on giggling. He sat down obvious to the tea being spiked.

"My name is Hunter." The Hunter introduced himself.

"Oh splendid, Junnifer would you grab our new friend a cup of tea?" The lady asked and the wererabbit was on it.

"Yes, Hatter." She said as she poured The Hunter a cup. The Hunter then "accidently" dropped the cup, letting it shatter this caused the men to stop giggling as their bodies shook violently. They screamed as they got up and began to transform to the lycan like beast men. The Hunter put on his mask as he knew where this was gonna head.

The Hunter was quick to smash a plate and use the shard as a knife to impale one beast man in the neck. The other lunged for him but The Hunter threw the contents of the hot kettle in it's face before following it up with a head shot from his pistol.

A beast man erupted from under the table grabbing The Hunter's leg prompting him to gran the fork from the table and stabbing the beast in its eye. The beast let go as it tried to get the fork out but The Hunter followed up with slamming another teapot kettle in its fake, driving the fork deeper and killing him.

The other beastmen just looked at each other and booked it. They didn't want what The Hunter was dishing out. The Mad Hatter applauded the The Hunter. Who in turn pointed his blunderbuss at her face.

"Okay, directions to the castle now." He growled.

"Okay but riddle me this, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked

"... I suppose it's because Egar Allan Poe wrote on both and you're going to end up like him if I don't get a goddamn answer." He answered and The Hatter was in shock, so much so that she spilt her tea.

"Oh my, no one has ever actually given me an answer to that riddle, to be quite honest I didn't even know the answer but what you said, it actually makes sense." Hatter said.

"Directions now…" He growled as he pulled back the hammer on his blunderbuss.

"Oh yes, Junnifer I'm going to have to excuse myself from the Tea party for a bit, please do watch over our guest." Hatter says before ushering The Hunter to follow her. The two seemed to walk through to a hedge maze where Hatter led him through while reciting nonsensical poems such as I saw a Peacock, Diddle Diddle, The Dong with the Luminous Nose, etc… The Hunter was debating whether to shoot her and just find the castle by himself.

"You make for a great listener Hunter, no one has ever listened to my poems without trying to interrupt me, you are really polite." She claimed and The Hunter sighed.

"Yup…" He said as he rolled his eyes. Soon enough they had eyes on the front gates of the queen's castle. However it wasn't being guarded by The Queen's guards but more beast men.

"Go back to your tea party or what's left of it." He said as he looked at the front gates.

"Farewell my dear, hope we can meet again." She said and he groaned, she really was mad if she thought they were friends. The mad Hatter went away as The Hunter inspected the area and formulated a plan. He would rather sneak his way in and silently off the Beastmen but with M.O.N on his heels he figured the fastest route would be going loud.

The Hunter sighed as he got on a pair of earbuds and began to play the song, come and get your love. He promptly went to the front gates, when the gates lowered it released a horde of beastmen and he calmly walked toward the horde.

**Back to Miss Smith**

Miss Smith was already at The Mad Hatter's tea party. Zombina was checking out the corpses. If it wasn't for the gunshot from earlier they probably would've missed this place.

"Oh, this one had a plate shard jabbed in it's neck and this one has a fork in its eye probably broke through the skull and into its brain. Yeah this one was shot in the head." Zombina said and Smith observed the area.

"Yep no doubt he was here, surprise The march hare survived." She said as she looked over to Junnifer who looked at M.O.N curiously.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah actually you can, do you know where The Hunter is. Wears a lot of black leather, and a mask." Smith asked her.

"Oh yes, he left with Hatter, the two were off to the Queen's castle." Junnifer said as pointed to the direction they went. They eventually get to the hedge maze, however Tio gets a bright idea. She could see over the hedge and simply plowed through the hedges towards the castle.

"Works for me." Miss Smith said as they followed behind. They came to the front gates to find again a whole scene of unspeakable gore.

**The Hunter**

"Come and get your love." He sang as he went to the hall to the throne room where large cards seemly floated in the air. However soldiers emerged from these giant cards. They were all women and The Hunter put his saw cleaver and blunderbuss on his back. He didn't possibly want the kill the queen's Army so he'll just have to go fisticuffs.

The spades of 6 attacked but he weaved under her axe and gave her a hard left jab to the face knocking her out cold.

He then kicked the hearts of 3 square on the side of the head before moving onto the rest. He blocked, parried and fought. Landing knock outs as he went on. By the time he was at the doors he had only one opponent left. The joker. (Not the D.C joker)

"So you disgrace the queen's army, and now seek to defile her throne room with your very presence?" She asked.

"Army, that Army was made up of 50 people, that's no Army that's not even enough for a militia." The Hunter jokes.

"So what will you do now? Ravage my body with your * and defile my * while you * and , *." She stated and The Hunter saw where this was going. He pimp smacked The Joker away.

"No." The Hunter said before proceeding to the throne room.


End file.
